


Before the Fall

by immie_bee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: Set in the early stages of the plague.Lucio finds comfort in another.





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> More glimpses of back story for Lactarius! 
> 
>  
> 
> Lactarius manticore form was inspired by this artwork: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301530137550050798/

"NODDY! I'm bored!"

Lactarius flinched as she stood outside the doors to the count's chambers, Asra and herself had been called to the palace when the count had fallen ill. Asra was far more skilled in magic than herself, but Asra had grimaced when the letter had demanded EVERY magician and witch to the palace. No exceptions. Not wanting to bring Lucio's wrath upon himself or Lactarius he brought her along, not fond of letting her out of his sight. He had delt with Lucio more than she had and knew how to avoid any schemes the count would no doubt pull with anyone new. 

Lactarius had been rather helpful these past two days, she had ran errands when he was busy or gathered items from the shop when needed. Her shapeshifting ability coming in handy, her lean manticore form able to race across the city and back faster than it would be to walk or take a carriage. Although on numerous occassions the palace guards or servants became a bit of a nussicance, they treated her like a monster. Constantly stopping her demanding that she must have an escort at all times or when the servants began spreading rumors about her, quickly sending other magicians and doctors into a panic. 

More than once Asra or Julian had to come to her resuce when harsh words were spoken to her or assistance was flat out refused. They didn't care if she was assiting in the count's recovery, the thought of being alone or near her had everyone in the palace on edge and tense. Rumors that she was there to rip out virgins hearts, or remove organs from unsuspecting victims to perform some type of voodoo witchcraft to heal the count. Rumors soon spreading like wildfire, leaving poor Lactarius wandering aimless around the palace or following Asra like a lost duckling. 

Which was the exact reason she stood outside the doors to Lucio's chambers, eyes downcast and shoulders tense. Nadia had summoned Julian and Asra to help with the latest outburst, Lucio in a foul mood today. Julian leaned over to whisper into Lactarius ear, "Don't worry. He'll be too intersted in us to even bother with you."

Asra brushing her arm before pushing open the door, "Just keep calm and stroke his ego if he talks to you." Shuddering when Lactarius looked up grinning, "Yes, I did just say that. But seriously he probably won't take notice of you if you sit in the corner."

As the door opened, Lactarius stared around the lavish chambers. The large room filled with trophies hangning from the walls, various weapons gleaming, a large portrait of the Count himself proudly on display. A large oak desk, lavish furniture for seating and relaxing on one side of the grand chambers. Turning she sucked in a breath, the count himself sat propped up on pillows on a spacious four post bed. Red silk sheets, gold glittering along the edges of hanging tapestry, and Lucio himself laying back dramactic as the Countess sipped on her tea cup nonchalant. 

As the group walked in Julian and Asra pulled up seats next to Nadia, Lucio red eyes beaming in victory as Julian set his medical bag on the side. Asra quietly talking to Nadia, he head nodding back towards Lactarius who stood in the doorway unsure were to go. Nadia's crimson eyes locking onto her blue, her face turned into a slight frown as she whispered into Asra's ear. Asra following her frown, white brows tight together as he hissed back his response. Sighing Nadia's eye met hers and she waved for Lactarius to sit in a chair along the wall near the door. 

Brown misscut hair ruffling, Lactarius frowned, taking a seat like a spoiled child thrown in time out. Carefully watching as the group interacted, noting that Asra and Julian were right, Lucio hadn't even noticed her. The blonde was too enraptured with the others to even bother a glance over at the woman. Fine by her. Taking out her grimore she began to jot down ideas for her aphrodisiacs. What herbs would go great with her new salave she was making, it seemed like the orphans were always finding the posion ivy vines, or stepping on jellyfish along the docks. Softly humming a tune as she continued to scribble in her book. "Who are you?"

Too lost in thought, she hadn't heard the question directed at her. Her tounge slightly poking out as she brought her grimore that was resting in her knees closer to her face as she scooting up until her feet rested on the edge of the chair. Her thoughts were snapped in two when a wet wash cloth smacked over her face, soaking the front of her baggy half shirt. Yelping she raised her grimore over her head as the soaking cloth fell onto her skirt and leggings, desperate to protect her precious notes. 

Whipping her head around towards the direction the wash cloth was throw she shrunk back as she was met with four pairs of eyes. Asra and Julian's eyes were wide with fear for her, Nadia's was with fear of what would happen, and Lucio's was curiousity and annoyance. "Who are you?"

Regaining her senses she slowly stood up, hands in front of her she bowed at the waist, "Lactarius, sir. I'm Asra's friend and a witch."

Grinning Lucio leaned back ushering her forward, carefully watching as she placed her book back into her leather bag before walking over to the side of the bed. Patting the bed on the opposite side of the group, "Come over here, kitten. Let me see you."

Lactarius followed his instructions, carefully stepping to the other side of the bed, before seating herself in the edge. As Lucio reached out to her, she flinched, eyes shut tight waiting for a unnessacry punshiment. Instead fingers danced along her jaw, tilting and turning her head. Blue eyes opening to meet his red eyes, her face went from panic to utter curiosuity. Her own hand slowly came up gently placing her open palm on his cheek, a panic whimper from Julian breaking her focus as she looked over to the group. 

Nadia taking in a sigh of relief as she stood, "Now if you are done with your prattling, my dear, we must be getting back to work. Let's go everyone." Asra and Julian standing, Julian pratically jumping away from the bed like it was on fire, Asra slowly stepping over to brush Lactarius' arm. "We need to continue our research, 'Tar...." His voiced filled with worry as he began to drag her away.

A golden arm snapping out to grasp Asra's arm, red eyes turning to him in fury. A snarl present on his face Lucio snapped. "Well then get to it, magician! Your little witch however will stay here with me. I grow bored laying here staring at the ceiling. A little company and some food would be nice." Asra's face falling as Lucio grinned. 

Lactarius mouthing pleas for him to go, Asra gave a sigh of defeat as he turned following the countess and the doctor out, leaving Lactarius alone with Lucio. The blonde turning to face her with a grin of triumph. "Finally! I was wondering how long it would be before I could get you alone."

Confusion painted it way across the short woman's face. Her head cocked to the side as Lucio sat up, his eye bright and curious as he gripped her face tilting her head from side to side. His fingers slowly lifting her baggy shirt and poking along her side, ticking her. After the intial shock of confusion she squirmed her way out of his grip as he found a ticklish spot on her thigh, the witch squealing as she rolled away laughing. The count desperately reaching out for her, pout on his face. 

"What are you trying to do?!" She barked as her ankle was caught by a strong hands. 

"I've heard whispers from my court that we have a shapeshifter in the palace. My servants fear you, my guards are wary around you, and my court is telling me that if you continue to stay on the grounds I will no doubt be killed by you in my weakened state. Hell even Noddy and some of the other magicians and doctors wish to have you sent away." Lucio finally dragging her face to face with him. "So," His face growing excited. "What form do you take?"

Lactarius twirled her fingers in her shirt, nervously biting her lower lip, "Uh..." Her eyes going huge as the grip on her tightened, fear driving her. "You promise you won't send me away?"

Lucio gave a confused glance, his head cocking to the side. "Why would I s-...what is your form. You're starting to annoying me. Show me."

Whimpering Lactarius slowly crawled off the bed, closing her eyes as she focused her magic. A soft billow of grey smoke covered her as her form took shape. Lucio's eyes bright as he watched the smoke dissappear revealing a large dapple cream and white manticore. A feral grin appeared as the count reached out arms open wide as he cackled in delight. "Astounding!!!! Look at you, feral beast! Come closer, my pet, I want to look at you properly." 

Padding over to the side of the bed, Lactarius rested her large head on the silk sheets, her chocolate mane spreading out around her. She visibly flinched again when Lucio scooted closer to her, his hands running through her thick mane. Frowning he pulled her head up in his hands, "Stop flinching! You are beautiful! Nothing like that damn wyrm my tribe dealt with!" His hands exploring what he could reach, finally getting her to fully sprawl across his large bed. When he lifted her hind leg he squealed in delight. "Toe beans! You have toe beans!!!!!"

Lactarius laid in confusion as the count pushed and pulled her in different directions. Nothing less than demanding, but still giving her enough time to roll or turn into a new postion as he continued. Gentle pats, scritches, and when he finally got to her scorpion tail she made sure to keep the dangerous barbs away from his wandering hands. Didn't need him hitting a reflex nerve and getting a full dose of her paraylizing venom. She would be hunted down and killed for that. Lucio knocking on her blue,black carpace as he continued his inspection. His head resting on her side, a smile plastered to his face as she drew in deep breaths.

Finally after what seemed hours he took her face in his hands again, "Say 'aahhh"." She shook her head, a soft chuff followed. Rolling his eyes. "I want to see your teeth, you feral beast!" Opening her maw she stared at the ceiling as she waited for Lucio to back his face away from hers. 

With a loud knock the door opened as a servant walked in food tray in hand. The tray crashing to the ground as the girl screamed, turning and fleeing. Seeing the count under a large manticore, with it's jaws open wide as the count had his face pratically shoved inside it. The two sat back as the screams filled the hallway. Lucio laughing as Lactarius lowered into the silk sheets, large head resting on her front limbs and her blue eyes downcast. Great another rumor for the palace. 

A soft billow of smoke covered the bed and Lucio was greeted with the witch sitting on her knees staring at the ajar door. A soft sigh from parted lips as she heard the thunder of feet, no doubt from the guards. Arms held over her head as the doors were thrown open and swords drawn ready for a large beast. The captian walking over sword pointed at her neck. "You, monster, you are coming to the dungeons!" The man turning to Lucio. "Your lordship we will have this beast locked in the dungeons until you order her punishment. What you will have us do with her."

Lucio rolling his eyes as he waved his hand in annoyance, "You will leave us. I wasn't under attack you simpleton, I was merely inspecting this creature and that damn servant decided to start squealing like a stuck pig." His eyes flashed over to the witch as she still sat on her knees, hands raised and head lowered. "What YOU can do is....hmm...little witch you know how to cook yes?"

Lactarius nodded."Yes, sir. One of the crafts I specialize in is hearth and kitchen witchcraft."  
"Bring in what she demands. I'm hungry and I'm not eating that slop the kitchen called soup."

************

Lactarius stood by the marble fireplace, a cauldron sat over the burning wood as she stirred the medium sized cauldron. The pungent smell of stew soon filling the room, Lucio mumbling as he tossed and turned. Huffing when she shook her head as he asked for the hundreth time if it was ready to eat. Her cream skin glistening with a faint shine of sweat from the fireplace.

She gently bent down in front of the fire, cast iron skillet in one mitted hand as she poked the cooking bits of beef chunks. Nodding when it was pink in the middle before tossing the pile in with the veggies and herbs. The stew at a slow simmer so it wouldn't cook the meat all the way through. Grabbing the basket of mushrooms she drained the excess oils from the beef into a small tin can off to the side and then tossed the mushrooms into the skillet. 

Lucio at this point had walked over dragging a chair over to the witch as she prepped the mushrooms. Lightly sprinkling garlic and butter into the skillet as they simmered. Lucio's eyes going wide his mouth hung open in a 'o' as she continued to stir the mushrooms. Placing the wooden spatula in between her teeth as she reached over gently grabbing a pinch full of brown sugar before sprinkling it over the mushrooms. Wiping her hands off on her apron she gave a smirk as the mushrooms sizzled, appearing to dance in the skillet. 

Grabbing a small mushroom with a set of tongs she gently blew on it before popping it into her mouth. After chewing it carefully, she gave a firm nod before dumping the contents into the cauldron. Stiring it a few times before taking her mitted hands and pulling the cauldron off the embers. Turning she took her large spoon and filled a ceramic bowl up to the middle before turning to Lucio handing the still stunned count the stew. 

"Careful. It's hot." She spoke as she began to cleaned up the mess she had made in his chamber. Shaking his head Lucio stirred the stew around, a pout forming on his face as he recalled his days with his tribe. The years of living in the South flooding back to him. He glared into the stew remembering how awful his tribe's last cook (before he fled) had been when it came to cooking. It was a shame that the previous cook had died when he was eleven, he had spent his early life with delicous meals. It had made little 'Monty' excited to join his first hunt, just so he could savor his kill in all it delcious glory. But sadly after the former cook had died, all the joy and care of preparing a meal had died as well. Momma had made sure of that, "We don't need fancy meals, Montag. We are hunters. Predators. It's to frivolous to pretty up a meal, we are not like those fancy lap dog nobles." 

As he took his first bite he gave a startled gasp, nearly chocking on his stew. Hand over his mouth as he gagged on a stray carrot trying to go down the wrong tube, Lactarius raced over gently patting his back. Her eyes wide and frantic as she apologized. "I'm sorry! Is there too many spices?! Oh gods, was it the mushrooms? A lot of people hate how I cook them, its a family thing.... I CAN FIX IT!"

Waving his hand as he finally caught his breath. He tossed the spoon aside grabbing the bowl throwing his head back as he drained the bowl's contents down. The bowl emptied with a loud *pop* of his lips and a happy groan as he thrust his arms and the bowl back towards the witch. "ANOTHER!"

Lactarius beamed with pride as she filled up another bowl. Three bowls later and finally getting a bowl for herself, the count was sprawled on his bed. Belly full and warm with delicous stew he turned his head towards her, rolling on his side as he sat propped on his elbow. "So how did you learn to make stew that damn good. My staff is specially trained and yet they can't piss in a bucket when it come to making a good stew." 

Lactarius wiping her mouth as she sat her bowl to the side, "It's was a family recipe. Well kinda. The meat can be anything really. Deer, cow, chicken, anything that you could hunt. But the meat doesn't matter, it's all how you cook it. You have to love what you are doing, plus respecting the animal that sacrificed itself for your meal...." Lucio setting up as the two finished each other senteneces.

"You respect your prey, and they will give you strength to fight another day..."  
"You respect your prey, and the will give you strength to fight another day..."

Both locking eyes with each other. Lactarius head turned as if she had heard a ghost, her eyes wide, breath hitching in her chest as she walked over to the bed. On her knees walking towards Lucio as he sat up meeting her eyes, her hands fumbling with her apron. "How did you know?" Lucio sat back his head turned as she desperately tried to meet his eyes.

"I was a Scourge of the South. I heard it multiple times from our tribe's cook."

"My father was a Scourge." she whispered softly. Lucio's head whipped around as her eyes grew distant. "Mother spoke kind of him. She was the one who taught me everything he knew. Our coven didn't allow men. So as tradition our tribe, we could come and go as we pleased, but no man would enter. All of the women had daughters, our Coven Mother making sure that the coven would remain strong with new bloodlines. Mother never told me how she met Father, but she said he was different from what the stories the Elders had told. She believed that there was hope for the Scourge to grow and learn."

Lucio continued to stare as she smiled faintly at the memory, "The others tried many times to get her to reconsider, but in the end she returned to the village pregnant. The Elders believed I was an omen of destruction. How could one of their own fall for a Scourge?" Her eyes going misty as she looked at her hands. "Growing up in that village was hell. Everyone treated me differently, none of the other girls my age wanted to learn magic with me and when my magic finally came to fruition I was shunned. All of us had a unique gift that was given to us by our Mother, it was up to us to discover what it was. Mine was shapeshifting like my great grandmother before me. I had hid it pretty well for several years until life has a way of throwing surprises. You could only imagine when I first transformed in the middle of the village."

Barking with laughter Lucio laid back on his stomach as he stared up at her. "So there I was in my manticore form as everyone around me was sent into a panic. The Elders held a meeting that night to determine if I was fit to live in the village. My Coven Mistress, a teacher of sorts, and my mother tried to let them keep me. In the end though, I was deemed a danger and a threat to magic. A monster from a demon seed. Tainted witch. At the time I thought I would be thrown out, instead in my tribe to be labeled a 'tainted witch' meant death." 

Lucio flinched. "They were going to kill you? No questions. Nothing. Just kill."

Lactarius nodded her voice distant and harsh. "One less demon in the world, one less Scourge. Better to kill a magically inclined Scourge than let her wreak havoc onto the land." She gave a sigh falling back looking at the ceiling.

"So you are alive. What happened?"

"Karma. As they prepared for my burning, a group of barbarians happened upon our village." She itched her nose, squinting her face. "They demanded money and treasures. Instead, after seeing an all women tribe, they settled for women. I remember everything was chaotic, Mother was shoving me and some of the younger girl down into our safety hide away. And then screams. Our tribe wasn't known for fighting, our magic stronger than any blade, but when the men began grabbing at some of the women all hell broke loose. Blood, magic, blades, the screams and shouts. Fire. Death. Everything just happened all at once. I remember Mother yelling at me to lead the other girls to safety and then I had heard the sounds of bones snapping. When I turned to talk to her...." Lactarius eyes watered as she shook her head. "The next day we came crawling out of our hide away, we were greeted with death. Our village was destroyed. Our mothers, our elders, our homes....all gone. The rest of the girls blamed me, they said it was because I was 'tainted', their blood was on my hands. I tried to reason with them. In the end they drove me out, they did try to kill me. I had to fight two of them at one point...I didn't want to hurt them. They gave me no choice. A group of them tried using their abilities to try to burn my clothes as I fled. I never looked back."

Lactarius covered her eyes, tears covering her cheeks. She had only told that story two other times before Lucio, once to her aunt and then to Asra and Muriel when they were younger. It still hurt. It seemed so far away in the past and yet everytime she told it her heart broke. Glaring up at the ceiling as she steadied her breathing. She wouldn't wish that memory away for all the gold and magic in the world, the cruelty she suffered as a child a constant reminder to be gentle and kind. The world is already cruel enough, it needed more kindness. 

"Silas." Lactarius turned to look over at the blonde as he sat up leaning back on his arms. "Silas, that was our tribe's cook. He was a great hunter and tracker. He didn't go on many raids, it wasn't because he was weak,but he always said: 'Morga. You can't take all your strength into battle! What if the enemies try to get clever with us and try to shove a spear up our ass?!' So he would usually hang back with those of us too young to join our first fight."

The witch sitting up, her hair fluffed up as she smiled. Eyes bright and a grin on her face. "Your cooking reminds me of him. Momma HATED when he did go on raids. While everyone was grabbing jewels, gold,...women....Silas was raiding their cooking wagons, or herb satchels." Lucio gave a sharp laugh. "Your father had taken some dried Reaper slices and told one of the men in camp it would give him 'potent masculine strength' if he rubbed it on his dick before getting busy. Fuck....your father was as fast runner and an even better climber." Lucio fell back into silk sheets eyes blurring as he continued to laugh. "Momma had banned him joining any raids for a year after that incident. Ahhh...you have his eyes. I missed him when he died...he didn't make fun of me."

Lucio sat up gripping Lactarius' face gently. Taking in her features, her misscut brown hair tussled as he lifted it up to look at her undercut, her soft blue eyes full of kindness and pain, her body short and athletic yet curvy to show her feminine beauty. Her lips... Lucio leaned over pressing a kiss to the side of her lips. A soft smile appeared as he pulled back. "There it is. That signature Scourge grin."

Lactarius laughed. Slowly she shoved her head into his chest, "You should probaly be resting, sir. Wouldn't want you to lose your strength now would we."

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her down with him. Poking her sides agian like he had done earlier. "Fine. But I want to cuddle with a manticore! I am Count of Vesuvia after all. I demand the best." 

Rolling her eyes a soft billow of smoke covered the bed as she shifted. Her large body sprawling out belly down on the bed as Lucio curled up into her side, arm thrown over her chocolate mane. She chuffed as he settled in beside her. Leaning over she gave a soft firm lick to his blonde hair, pushing it away from his forehead. Soon a hand batted the air near her face, sleepy pout forming on Lucio's face. "STTTTttttooOOOOpPPPPP!!!! Your messing up my hair!" Puffing her face into the pillows Lactarius quieted down listening to the embers crackling within the fire place mantel and soon Lucio's soft snore.

*************

Lucio glared up at the ceiling, the plauge draining him slowly each day. One particular day he sat staring at his portrait, his eyes heavy and dark red bags forming under them, he sneered as Julian walked in. The doctor's eyes downcast and red like he had been crying. 

"What's the matter with you? Your little assitant not caring for your company anymore like that bastard Magician?" 

Temper flared and full of aggression. Julian continued about his motions, as he continued with his inspection, though Lucio could tell his full attention was not used. Grabbing the taller man's wrist, the blonde drug him closer, nose to nose with the stunned doctor. "What has my favorite doctor in a fit? Too squeamish in the dungeons? Another doctor friend dissected? Oh tell me, Doctor Devorak, what could be so bad that you can't focus all of your attention on me?"

Lucio's grin faltered as Julian stood, turning as he walked towards the door to the count's chambers. Eyes filled with tears, he gave a shaking sob. "When was the last time Lactarius came in to visit you?" 

"None of your business, doctor. Besides my witch is busy helping find a way to cure me of this god forsaken illness! Her and I are of the same lineage, and we look out for each other." Lucio crossed his arms, cocky arrogance seeping from himself.

Flinging his arms wide before slamming the door Julian turned tears spilling down his face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You are too busy taking pity for yourself, you didn't even see it! I DIDN'T SEE IT! Lactarius isn't helping to find a cure for you!" Lucio opening his mouth to yell but instead was interupted before he could even start. "SHE'S FUCKING DEAD! GONE! Her ashes and bones are among the others at the Lazaret....and you didn't even care to ask were she was...."

As the door slammed shut Lucio sat in silence. Soon the quiet West Wing was filled with long broken howl.


End file.
